Swimming goggles, used to cover and protect the eyes of a user, can have a pair of eyepieces disposed on a user's left and right eyes connected by a bridge commonly traversing the nose. The distance between the left and right eye of a user and the size of the bridge of a user varies, therefore an adjustable bridge is needed to accommodate for various shapes and sizes of a user's face and components thereon. Attempts have been made to allow for adjustment of the bridge to account for varying shapes and sizes. Various different types of adjustable bridges for swimming goggles have been proposed but fall short in that they cause discomfort to the user, interfere with the user's nose, inhibit the suction of the eyepieces, require too much strength to adjust thereby preventing children who lack the hand strength to adjust the length of the bridge, or inadvertently adjust while the user is wearing the swimming goggle.